


It's too late

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [18]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part IX</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too late

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #18: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part IX_   
  


He’s moved farther northward, where ice and snow are the only things you can breathe.  
Maybe he’s acted on instinct; maybe he just wanted to nullify himself in the whiteness.   
Under his fingers, his stomach is a throbbing blister:  
When he’s realized it, it was already late.  
Too late.  
A sad smile: it’s the only permanent feature of a life as a loser.  
He’s found out too late that he love him more than his life.  
He’s learnt too late that only one of them would have paid for an untoward and stealthy love.  
He’s out of breathe, his skin is blue with the cold.  
His body his ready. His heart is not: it’s miles away.  
Loki gazes at the motionless winter sky.  
 _I wish it would have your eyes_ , he thinks, and dreams about storms.


End file.
